


Pale Perfection

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Temptation, Triple Drabble, Wanting what you can't have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Snape is tempted by what he can't have.





	Pale Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [snape100](http://snape100.livejournal.com/). Challenge: #342: Temptations.

It’s a guilty indulgence of hers, and he loves to spy. He’s hidden behind a broad oak tree, his favorite spot. A haven when James and Sirius are after him.

Her black school robes are spread on the ground, protecting her delicate skin and crisp uniform from grass stains. Only her white-blonde hair touches the lawn, gold strands mingling with green grass.

It is her pale, pale skin that initially calls to him. He, too, is pale, and thus feels a slight companionship. But he is a jaundiced sort of pale, sallow-toned with midnight-black hair.

But Narcissa, she is perfect.

 

* * *

 

She is perfect.

More beautiful than a flawless snowflake on a crisp winter day…only not as pure.

That is why she is so tempting to him. It’s that slight impurity – as some would call it – that’s so delicious, so alluring.

That imperfection is everything that makes her a scion of the royal houses of Black and Slytherin.

Naturally, being such, she is forbidden fruit. Lucius has already claimed her, and Severus knows better than to overstep his bounds. They are pureblood; he is not. They are older; he is too young.

But he is old enough to desire.

 

* * *

 

Her eyelids twitch as she daydreams on the ground dappled with dandelions and daisies. He wishes her eyes were open; when she is all cream and white-gold and sapphire-blue he is aflame with longing, barely able to hide behind his own black robes.

Severus pants as he watches her chest rise and fall, as he thinks of the silver and green silk tie disappearing down her starched white shirt and soft grey sweater. He has never seen her, of course, but he can imagine the superlative body hidden under her Hogwarts uniform.

He is always tempted by Narcissa’s pale perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in July 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
